


Late Night Confessions

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid!Morgan, Modern AU, Morgan and Robin are still mages, Multi, genderfluid!robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: It was late. Robin had just finished putting his daughters to bed and began his book when Morgan knocked on the door.





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I dunno how I got here, but we need some more genderfluid!Robin and Morgan. Enjoy.

Robin had just put his two daughters to sleep, Morgan and Lucina had demanded a story, and who was he to oblige? He kissed each girl’s forehead, giving them each a smile. “Goodnight girls,” he whispered, turning on the nightlight before leaving.

The tactician sat down in his room, picking up a book as he entertained himself. Chrom was out with friends and promised he’d be back by the morning.

He loved his husband, but sometimes all that world-saving could get to his head. Robin prayed that he wouldn’t end up drinking something and he’d be forced to be the designated driver again. Magic and alcohol do not mix, he learned that the hard way.

His phone rang at the time, causing his attention to shift as he picked it up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey,” Robin said fondly.

_“Hey sweetie! How are you?”_

“You promised not to call me ‘sweetie’ when I’m a boy,” Robin gently reminded his husband.

_“Oh gosh I’m sorry! Frederick turned up the basketball game way too loud and I have a pounding headache and can’t think straight. Sorry, it flew from my mind.”_

“It’s alright, I forgive you.”

_“Thanks Robin. Are the girls asleep?”_

“Of course. Unlike someone I’m actually responsible,” he chuckled.

_“Excuse me?! I’m plenty responsible!”_

“I know, I’m just joking.”

_“I just had to fall in love with the sarcastic boy didn’t I?”_

“Yup.”

“ _Alright, I’ll be home in a few hours. Okay?”_

“I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“ _Love you too.”_

Robin placed down the phone and started reading again, until there was a soft knock on the door. He watched as Morgan peeked through the door.

“Are you alright?” Robin asked, as his daughter hugged him. There were some tears trailing down her face. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Morgan shook her head. Robin quietly ran his fingers through the seven year old’s hair. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and pulled her into his chest as she slowly calmed down.

“Papa…I...I need to t-tell you something,” she whispered. Robin gave her a smile. She took a deep breath. “You’ll always love me right?”

“Of course I will, sweetheart. It’s alright, I promise.”

Morgan bit her lip. “You...you know how sometimes you’re Papa and sometimes you’re Mommy?”

Robin’s eyes widened in alarm. Was something going on at school? Was she getting bullied about it? Morgan noticed her father’s expression and teared up again. “Shhhh, I’m not mad. Hey, hey, it’s okay. Is something going on at school?”

“No,” Morgan replied quietly. “It’s just...can you explain about that?”

“Huh?” Robin gave her a confused look.

“Why...why you’re not one?”

Robin pursed his lips. He knew they’d ask at some point, but he didn’t realize so soon. Nevertheless, he had to. “Can we do it in the morning?”

“No!” Both were silent at the outburst. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. I suppose I’ll tell you. You know how there are boys and girls at school?” Morgan nodded. “Well, boys and girls are something that are considered “gender” which is a way you identify yourself. But, now, there is much more than just “boy” and “girl”. There are people that feel like they are the opposite from what they are born as, people who feel like neither gender, and people like me, I’m a person that likes to change from boy and girl and neither. It’s a feeling that’s deep in your tummy,” he poked Morgan’s stomach as she laughed, “and it makes me decide which one I want to be for the day. It’s called ‘Genderfluid’.” He wasn’t going to get to far into details, less Morgan didn’t understand.

Morgan stopped giggling and looked down. It was silence for a good couple minutes as the child thought.

 

 

“I think… I’m like that. I don’t like being just a girl. I’m genda-gender-genderfluid.”

 

 

Robin pulled Morgan closer. “Are you sure?” Morgan nodded. Robin paused for a minute. _I suppose it’s best to play along until Morgan fully decides. She’s still a bit young, it might be a phase, but we’ll have to see._

He smiled softly. “I will always love you, and it’s gonna be okay. What do you feel like now?”

Morgan looked at him. “A boy.” He said confidently.

Robin nodded. “Okay, sweetheart. Is it okay if we tell Daddy and Lucina tomorrow at breakfast?” Morgan nodded as he smiled. “Great, I’m so happy for you Morgan!” Robin spun the boy around a couple of times. 

“Thank you Papa. And… I have one more question. How to you change your looks?” Morgan asked innocently.

 _Well, this got interesting. I can’t hurt him._ Robin swallowed. He held his fingers out as magic weaved between them. “It’s called magic. You remember when I saved you from falling out of the tree.” Morgan nodded. “Well, that was magic. But, it’s a family secret okay?”

“Can I do it too?” He asked. “To change me?”

_Here goes nothing. Please don’t be upset._

“You’re a bit young for that. When you’re older I’ll teach you okay? For now, I can change your hair and deepen your voice a bit if you want.”

Morgan shifted from foot to foot. “Will it hurt?”

“No, it will tickle a bit though. But I suppose it’s better than Daddy tickling you,” he grinned. _That was close. He’s not ready for a full thing yet._ All it took was a quick flick of the wrist and Morgan’s hair was shorter, he took some time gently prodding at his son’s vocal chords. No tome was needed, he’d memorized the spells perfectly.

“Thanks, Papa! I love you!” Morgan said, his voice a bit lower and more masculine then before. He smiled brightly at his father.

“I love you too, now get to bed silly, or Daddy won’t be happy I kept you up this late.” Morgan nodded his head quickly. He scrambled to get to the door excitedly. Robin opened it for him as he went to his room.

“What’s Morgan still doing up?” Robin turned his head to see Chrom standing there, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “I thought you put her to bed a while ago.”

Robin bit his lip, but said nothing. The conversation would wait until tomorrow.

“It’s nothing. Just a nightmare. I took care of it.”


End file.
